criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pushing Up Daisies
Pushing Up Daisies is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the introductory case of the game. It is the first case set in the Necrina Heights district of Carpathia. Plot Kenna Cyrus and Liam Winters greeted the player at the Carpathia Airport. On their way to their Headquarters, Liam saw a silhouette of someone stabbing a woman to death. After informing the Chief, she requested Liam to go with the player to the place where he saw the murder. They headed to the cemetery only to find a woman being buried alive. The detective chased the person who's doing the act but unfortunately, he wasn't able to capture the murderer. Liam realized that they're in trouble after he identified the victim as Maria Dempsey, the daughter of a millionaire. After identifying the victim, they headed back to their Headquarters and helped the player to do hands-on police work such as fixing damaged things and unlocking secured items. The duo sent the victim's body to Robin Conroy for autopsy, in which the coroner found out that the murderer stabbed the woman in the chest using a sharp object and buried her alive after doing it. During the investigation, the team flagged five suspects: Justin Atkins, who is the gravedigger of the cemetery; Sister Cruz, a nun who met Maria a few hours ago before the murder; Pamela Dempsey, the victim's mother who had a fight with her daughter a few days ago; Udele Clarita, a friend of Maria who believes in superstition and ghosts; and Ronald Mills, the owner of the cemetery who practices witchcraft. At the end, the team gathered enough evidence to catch the sister guilty of intentional homicide. During her arrest, the nun successfully escaped from the team by going to the basement of the church. When they headed there, they discovered a videotape instead of Sister Cruz. They returned at the nave only to find out that the top of the church has been strung up with interlaced wooden dolls and totems. Sister Cruz revealed that she is the daughter of the Shadow, and she believes that her father is still alive. She knew that Maria has a connection with her father. To make sure no one knows anything about the serial killer, she brought her to the cemetery and buried her alive. After a few moments, the nun points at the wall of the church, where a tall man is decorating the blood spattered walls with a spray painted "M", which stands for Maria. Liam is terrified by his vision. The nun laughs and points at the wall again, where he discovered that the letter is now gone. Due to these events, Liam arrested Sister Cruz and shipped her off the court. Henry Logan, who currently serves as the city's judge, expressed his thoughts about the murder and was shocked upon hearing the events that happened in the church. Because of this, he sentenced Sister Cruz to 35 years in jail. Following the trial, Pamela approached the team terrified, asking for help. She claims that she has seen a group of men roaming her house earlier. When the team headed there, they found out that the kitchen knives are impaling the kitchen's high ceiling. The team gets one of the knives and sends it for an analysis. Jaymie Navarro, the Lab Chief of the department, discovered that the blood on the knives came from people who was murdered by The Shadow. The team informed Pamela about this and told her to be safe at all times. Meanwhile, Mike Smith have analyzed the video tape they found earlier. In the footage, a woman is being killed by a creature who has the head of a pig and the body of a man. They were shocked to discover that the woman is Udele Clarita, who is a suspect in Maria's murder. Mike found out that the video was recorded in the abandoned forest of Necrina Heights. Without hesitation, the Chief told everyone that they should head to the forest as soon as possible. Summary Victim *'Maria Dempsey' (found buried alive in the cemetery) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Shovel' Killer *'Sister Cruz' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has head lice. *The suspct knows the Bible. *The suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has head lice. *The suspct knows the Bible. *The suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has head lice. *The suspct knows the Bible. *The suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has head lice. *The suspct knows the Bible. *The suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has head lice. *The suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white. Killer's Profile *The Killer has head lice. *The Killer knows the Bible. *The Killer is right-handed. *The Killer is over 40 years old. *The Killer wears white. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cemetery. (Clues: Pile of Flowers, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Maria Dempsey) *Examine Pile of Flowers. (Result: Blond Hair) *Examine Blond Hair. (Result: Justin Atkin's DNA) *Question Justin Atkin about his hair on the pile of flowers. (Prerequisite: Justin Atkin's DNA identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Churchyard) *Investigate Churchyard. (Prerequisite: Justin interrogated; Clues: Faded Paper, Locked Phone, Locked CCTV) *Examine Locked CCTV. (Result: Nun's Face) *Examine Nun's Face. (New Suspect: Sister Cruz) *Question Sister Cruz about the victim. (Prerequisite: Nun's Face identified) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Painted Message) *Analyze Painted Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows the Bible) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Pamela Dempsey) *Inform Pamela Dempsey about her daughter's murder. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has head lice) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Udele Clarita about her hangover with the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Udele has head lice) *Investigate Victim's House. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Backpack, Victim's Bible) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Notebook) *Examine Notebook. (New Suspect: Ronald Mills) *Ask Ronald Mills about his meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Notebook examined; Profiles updated: Ronald has head lice and knows the Bible, John has head lice) *Examine Victim's Bible. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Church Entrance) *Investigate Church Entrance. (Prerequisite: Victim's Bible examined; Clues: Trash Can, Torn Paper) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is right-handed) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Paper) *Talk to Pamela Dempsey about her fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Torn Paper restored; Profiles updated: Pamela has head lice and knows the Bible, Sister Cruz knows the Bible) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim's Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Threatening Note, Victim's Purse, Suitcase) *Examine Threatening Note. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Sister Cruz's Fingerprints) *Interrogate Sister Cruz about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Sister Cruz' Fingerprints identified; Profiles updated: Sister Cruz and Pamela has head lice and is right-handed) *Examine Purse. (Result: Note) *Ask Justin about the note he sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Purse unlocked; *Profiles updated: Justin has head lice and is right-handed, Ronald is right-handed) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Book) *Analyze Book. (09:00:00) *Ask Udele Clarita about the book. (Prerequisite: Book analyzed; Profile updated: Udele knows the Bible and is right-handed) *Investigate Victim's Grave. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Strands of Hair, Bloody Shovel; Murder Weapon registered: Shovel) *Examine Strands of Hair. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is over 40 years old) *Examine Bloody Shovel. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears white) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Monsters Awake (1/7). (No stars) The Monsters Awake (1/7) *Ask Pamela what is going on. (Available after unlocking The Monsters Awake) *Investigate Victim's House. (Prerequisite: Pamela interrogated; Clue: Kitchen Knives) *Examine Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00) *Inform Pamela about the kitchen knives. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Analyze Video Tape. (09:00:00) *Inform Chief Cyrus about the footage. (Prerequisite: Video analyzed; Reward: CPD Outfit, CPD Badge) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Carpathia Category:Necrina Heights Category:Candidates for deletion